Beach Bums
by comptine
Summary: AU The beach is normally a place where people relax and catch a few rays, that is until Aang Gyago shows up. With a motherly surfer, a grinning skater, a quiet inline-blader and a goofy van driver will Aang be able to have a normal summer? Probably not.
1. Mustard

Beach Bum

Chapter 1

Mustard

"Hey! What the hell, man!?" I stand there, vegetarian hotdog in one hand and the yellow bottle of mustard in the other. In front of me stands a very tall boy, his bare chest dripping in condiment.

"Sorry?" I say weakly, putting the mustard back onto the table along with the hotdog.

"Oh, you're going to be sorry. Smellerbee, Longshot, GET HIM!"

My name is Aang Gyago. I just moved here from Oregon. I have barely been living in town for five minutes and I've already pissed someone off.

Yes, I am that good. I give the mustard-y boy a quick smile before turning on my heels and bolting away. I weave through people, avoiding any major collisions. Behind me I can hear mustard boy and his two goons pushing their way through the crowd and leaving a trail of yells and curses.

I look ahead and see a small alley. I put on an extra burst of speed and run down it. A fence is at the end of it and as I slow the youth and his friends slide into the alley. I start backing towards the fence.

"Any last words?" The tall one asks, crackling his knuckles.

Thinking fast I point behind them. "Look! A distraction!"

Oh my god. They actually looked. Overcoming my initial surprise I run forward and burst through them, running straight out of the alley. I hear their yells die down as I get farther and father away from the gang. Once I'm sure I can't hear them anymore I lean on a railing separating the boardwalk from the sandy beach using it as a crutch until my breathing returns to normal.

"Had a nice break?" I jump and find myself surrounded by the mob again. I take moment to look at each of them. The one I spilt mustard on is tall, brown hair and, apparently, very muscle-y. The boy, no wait, girl beside him is only identifiable as a girl thanks to the fact that her shirt shows the bare outline of a chest. Besides that she looks like a guy. The final member is dress in long pants and a long shirt with a large sunhat. Doesn't he get hot under all that?

"Um. I have to go." I grasp the railing and throw myself over. In a spray of sand I land on the beach and start running. I chance a glance behind me where the three have taken the stairs down to the beach.

I hate running on sand, it's so slippery and as I run I almost eat it a few times. The beach slowly changes into a road where cars of beach-goers are parked. I take a quick turn and start to run through people's backyards. I leap over doghouses, pool and tanners. The fences prove easy to jump and just as I take another look behind me I have my first crash.

The mysterious person and I tumble forwards straight into a backyard pool. Sopping wet I climb out of the pool. There, swimming towards me, is a girl with long brown hair and tanned skin. She surfaces and tilts her head to the side wringing water from her hair, I stare at her. She's really cute.

"What the hell?!" She says after a few seconds. Her blue eyes are blazing and her hands are on her hips.

"I'm sorry!" I say, scrambling out the pool as quickly as possible. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"What were you doing running through people's backyards? It's called PRIVATE PROPERTY! I could call the cops on you!"

I trip over my own feet and fall to the ground, bruising my tailbone. She stands over me, glaring. "No, please don't! I was running away! There was this guy and mustard and he had no shirt and yeah…" I finish lamely.

"Hey Katara." She turns around and there, leaning on her fence was Mustard Chest. His mean attitude has been replaced by a charming smile though mustard still shines on his chest.

"Hi Jet." The brunette says, her voice is soft and her voice seems to sigh as she stares at him. "You going to the tournament?"

"Yeah, I'm going right now. You didn't happen to see kid run by here? Short, he's got a touque, yellow shirt?" Jet flicks his hair out of his eyes and I continue to crouch behind my bush.

Katara looks between my hiding spot and the captivating smile. "Sorry Jet, I haven't seen anyone like that. Oh and you've got something on your chest. See you at the beach." She waves at Jet and he walks away, hands shoved into his cargo shorts.

"Thank you." Standing up I offer my hand out to Katara. "I'm Aang Gyago, I just moved here yesterday."

She takes the hand. "And you're already in trouble with Jet Feng. I'm Katara Kirima."

"So, thanks for not telling him where I was. I really appreciate it."

Katara grins at me. "Well you owe me Aang. Come with me." She invites me into the small blue house. It is cosy, large windows are open and sunlight drifts in. The kitchen she leads me into is sparkling clean and she pulls a cell-phone off the counter. Her fingers speed across the keys and soon it's by her ear and it's ringing.

"Sokka, it's me…yeah, I've got a tourney…what do you mean the Boomerang is not working? Well get down to the beach when you get it fix…okay, see you later." The phone snaps shut. "We gotta go. We're walking, my brother can't give us a ride."

Katara walks deeper into the house and I stand in her living room, doing a little snooping. I glance at the pictures lines up on shelves. The one that catches my attention is one of a younger Katara and what I'm guessing is her brother. They stand together while their parents stand behind them; the man's arm is wrapped lovingly around his wife's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go." Katara emerges her room. She's wearing a dark blue wetsuit; her brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail. Under her arm is a navy surfboard while white flowers printed in creamy white line the edges.

We walk back outside and soon we're down the road heading to the beach. Okay, so I'm walking to the beach with a very cute girl.

I guess this first day wasn't a complete failure.

* * *

Author's Note

lol more AUs...XD


	2. Surf and Turf

**Beach Bum**

**Chapter 2**

**Surf and Turf**

-

-Katara-

"So, Aang, do you do any sports?" I ask once we've hopped the fence and start walking towards the beach.

He places his hands behind his neck and smiles at me. "Yeah, I'm a parkour."

"What?"

He looks surprised. "A parkour! You know free-running."

"Oh. I see." I clutch my surfboard closer to the side.

People walk and roll by us, all wearing swimsuits or other beachwear. I've lived here my whole life but every time a look at the beach I never see the same thing. Towels, people, blanket and an odd assortment of other things litter the shore. Little kids play in the waves while older people float further out to sea, simply floating in the ocean.

"There's where we're going." I point down a small set of wooden stairs that lead to the beach. A few people raise a hand in greeting as I walk by but no one comes over to say hello.

As we walk farther I see a large crowd of people gathered where our tournament is supposed to be held. I push through and once I'm breeched the throng I see what's stopping our competition being held.

Three girls and three boys are playing a game of volleyball, the boys on one side and the girls on the other. "Service!" A tall brunette yells. Her burgundy bathing suit looks brand new, while her long brown hair is pulled back into a top-bun. Her manicured hand hits the ball, sending it soaring over the net. A boy returns it with a volley.

"Ty Lee, Mai, set it up!" the brunette roars to her two companions. A girl with long black hair bumps the ball forwards. A curvy girl with a braid volleys it right beside the net. With a huge leap the captain spikes the ball. It goes through the boy's out stretched arms and lands in the sand with a soft –thump-.

"Point to Azula's team. End game three. Current standing. Two to one to Azula." The girls high-five.

"Excuse me!" I escape from the crowd and stand right in front of Azula. "We're supposed to be having a surfing tournament here."

Azula looks me over and I suddenly feel small, but I don't let her see. "You're in my way." She mutters.

"What was that?"

"I'm trying to serve the ball but you're standing in my way." She replies coolly.

"Excuse me?!" I throw my surfing board down. The crowd has formed a circle around Azula and myself. "Who made you Princess of the Beach?"

Azula gives me a withering look. "Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Does the name 'Jiang' ring any bells in that tiny head of yours?"

"Hey tiny head?!" The name starts to process in my brain and I gasp. "Jiang? As in Ozai Jiang? The owner of the beach?"

Azula just smirks at me. Aang has grabbed my arm. "C'mon Katara. Let's go."

"Yeah, tell your little girlfriend that she shouldn't interrupt up a grown-up game with her whining about her surfing. We play real sports." Azula begins to walk away.

Aang puffs out his chest. "Surfing is a real sport."

She slowly turns around, amber eyes narrowing. "What would you know? Do you even do a sport? According to Jet you just run really fast. Not very impressive I must say."

"Free running is a sport!" Aang says quietly, clearly cowed by Azula.

"Let's just go Aang." I pick up my board and walk away, Aang in tow. I can feel Azula's triumphant stare burning into the back of my head.

Aang and I walk in a huffy silence, both to angry to speak but soon Aang says, "I'm sorry you didn't get to do your contest Katara."

"It's alright Aang." I blow a piece of hair out of my face, "It just means I'll get to show you around."

* * *

Author's Note

Gah, filler chapter and it's only the second one!

But next chapter we meet Zuko and Toph, so it's all good!

Oh, and I have a contest and am _desperate _for entries, so at least check it out. I'd really appreciate it :D


	3. Team Trouble

**Beach Bums**

**Chapter 3**

**Team Trouble**

-

-Toph-

-

"Okay, she's not coming." I mutter to Zuko, while watching Azula around a corner. Zuko glides forward on blades, a backpack hanging off his shoulder. I follow him on my skateboard and we stop beside Azula's crimson convertible.

"Ready?" Zuko asks.

I snap a pair of goggles onto my eyes. The world is thrown into a green sharpness. "Let's do it." In a smooth motion Zuko slips sunglasses out of his pocket and slides them onto his face. He passes me the backpack and I pull out two cans of lime green spray paint. "You're dad's going to kill you, you know."

Zuko takes the can and shakes it vigorously. "Yeah, but it's worth it."

After five minutes the once sparkling red convertible looks like it could be in a Christmas day parade. For effect we put the can right on Azula's leather seat along with a card that read: _We thought your car needed a paint job. Didn't you hear? Red is sooo last summer. Love Zuko and Toph. _

"HEY!" I drop the can into the car at the screech. Turning calmly, crossing my arms in the same motion I look at Azula. Her mouth is open.

Beside me Zuko smirks. "Azula, fancy seeing you here. I'm here to give you a late birthday present. Your car needed a little spicing up."

Behind Azula three people arrive. Mai, Ty Lee and Jet. It's 2 to 1. I glance at Zuko though long bangs. "Ready?" I ask quietly.

He nods. I grab his arm and with a violent motion throw him forward. He slingshots towards his sister. For a moment it looks like she's going to try to stop him, but at the last moment she jumps out of the way. Whooping loudly I follow after him, making sure to flip Azula the bird as I roll by.

"Very nice touch." Zuko says, holding out a hand. I high-five it and we roll along the boardwalk. It's sunset so barely anyone is around; those who are make sure to steer clear of Zuko and myself. I can' really blame them. Zuko is at least a foot taller than everyone and he's a huge scar. Deep down, he's a baby really, but he doesn't show it very often. I only know because I've seen him around animals, he always treats them with a silent sort of respect; they naturally gravitate to his quietness.

Then there's me. Loud, short, punk/skater and sarcastic to a fault. I can't see very well and instead of getting glasses I got a pair of goggles. I try not to wear them too often or occasionally I get called "Goggles". I hate that nickname.

I suppose you could call Zuko and I oddballs. We're both filthy rich, live in the rich part of town and hate every aspect of higher-class life. Most of the time you can find us hanging in dark corners doing our best to appear moody and uncaring, something we excel at.

"So, I guess you're not going home tonight?" I ask Zuko as we roll along.

He shoves his hands in his pockets. "I'm not going home ever. I set up bunk in the back of my uncle's teashop. My dad kinda kicked me out a few nights ago."

"And you didn't come to me for help?"

"No. I wanted to be on my own for a bit." He gives me a weak smile. I grin back.

Suddenly there is the gunning of an engine. Turning a see a red, well, what used to be red at least, sports car speeding along the boardwalk. People scream and yell, jumping out of the way of the car. Azula and Jet sit in the front, Azula's eyes on us while Jet seems to be doing his best to hold his lunch in.

"We've got company." I say. Zuko and I speed up; weaving through people while Azula's car slowly catches up.

Zuko suddenly grabs my left arm. "HARD TURN LEFT!" he shouts and stopping dead he flings me left. I rocket forward, pulling him along. Azula can't follow us on the small dock Zuko chose but instead stands up in her car, glaring.

"Uh Zuko?" I say as we continue to gain speed and I notice the edge of the dock. "We've got a slight problem."

Two people are sitting on the edge, their feet dangling over the edge. One is a girl, a blue surfboard sitting beside her; the other is a pale boy. Zuko looks between myself and the couple then shouts, at the top of his lungs, "TALLY HO!"

We smash into the two and we al careen into the water.

I think Zuko may have forgotten that I can't swim as I slowly sunk like a rock.

* * *

Author's Note

Totally forgot to mention something! This whole story is based on a piece by Tyshea on dA titled "Modern Avatards" check it out!


	4. The NotSo Heroic Hero

**Beach Bums**

**Chapter 4**

**The Not-So Heroic Hero**

-

My hands tap on the wheel as I navigate the streets of Ember Island. People are walking everywhere, all going home after a warm day at the beach. Of course one of the nicest days of the year and I'm stuck in some hot mechanic's garage, waiting have my van fixed.

Pulling into the pier I glance out my window, ready to call my sister out of the water. As I look into the ocean I see quite the scene. Katara and two boys are swimming frantically towards the shore. Peering out even further, my hand slowly drifting to the handle Katara finally spotted me.

"SOKKA! GET HER!" She points violently towards the sea. I'm already out of the car, running towards the edge of the pier. There, floundering in the water is some kind of dark-haired person. Without any hesitation, except a fleeting thought about soggy shoes, I launch myself off the dock, diving into the water.

Bubbles float around me as I swim towards the submerged girl. Her black hair floats around her as her pale green eyes slowly start to close.

Wrapping my arms around her my legs start pumping us towards the surface. We break the cool water and the small girl in my arms moans. Good, at least she's alive.

Slowly I paddle back to shore, making sure to keep both our heads above water. Once my feet touch the shifty sand I pull her into my arms. Like something out a movie, the dashing hero emerges from the water, draped in his arms a beautiful young woman.

Immediately a tall dark haired boy about my ages rushes forward and snatches the girl from arms. He carefully lays her on the sand and taps her cheeks while saying, "Toph… Toph… can you hear me?" He bends down and pulls her into a tight hug. Katara and I watch awkwardly.

"Hey, hey, lay off the touchy-feely Sunshine." The girl's eyes blink open.

"Classic Toph." He says, letting go quickly, "I thought a little 'touching' confession would snap you out of it."

It takes me a moment to realize they're joking. I glance at my sister who seems torn between smiling and fretting.

"My board…" She said, looking longing at the lapping water.

"Don't worry." I glance up and between sopping wet air I finally recognize the resident "badass" of the beach, Zuko Jiang, holding out a black and green board. "I grabbed it."

"You saved my board but not me? I feel so loved." She punches him on the shoulder.

"You're Toph! The Blind Bandit! I'm you're biggest fan." Everyone stares at me. "What? It's true, I've come to all your competitions! I was there the day you kicked The Boulder's ass!"

She snorts, expelling seawater and a number of others things from her nose. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Ouch. You know when people meet their heroes and the hero always turns out to be an ass or completely self-absorbed?

Just had one of those moments. "Nice to meet you to." I mutter under my breath. The boy beside Katara smiles. I stand up and look at him. "Who are you?"

"Aang Gyago." He says. Toph and Zuko manage to stand up as well and soon we all stand in a circle, staring awkwardly.

"We could go to my house for a bit." Aang pipes up. Surprisingly, no one objects and we all make out way up the beach, Zuko walking a few paces behind Toph, keeping an eye on her.

The door slides open and everyone piles in while Katara stakes shotgun.

"This car smells funny." Toph says, pulling her seatbelt on.

"Where are we going?" I asked Aang, the motor gunning into life and rumbling quietly as we pull out of the parking spot.

"You know that old house right on the edge of the beach? My Uncle Gyatso just bought it. We can get some dry clothes and rest there." The rest of the care ride is spent in an uncomfortable silence in which Katara and I exchange a total of six worried/scared looks.

The house is almost falling apart but even from a good fifty feet away I can see that's not stopping people from using it. The living room is filled with hippies. Long hair, baggy clothes, a couple of flower chains and a man singing about a tunnel and two lovers.

Aang walks in and a man in a big orange shirt walks up, pulling Aang into a hug. "Already have friends do you? Very good Aang, the Great Spirit must have something special for you planned." He let go and bowed to each one of us in turn. "Any friends of Aang our friends of ours. Make yourselves at home and help yourselves to any snacks."

"Poptarts?" I ask, picking up the box amongst the mass of food on a table. "and gummy bears?"

"Perfect food." A man says, walking up to me. His guitar hanging in front of his chest. I back away slowly but he wraps an arm around me, staring through slightly bloodshot eyes. "Dude, did you know, that girl is like, Toph. And you're like tanned… How tripped out is that?"

"Very?" I say uncertainly. For a moment he blinks at me before giggling slightly and stumbling away.

Aang motions for us to follow him. We tramp up a flight of stairs and down a hallway passing a few dusty rooms along the way. "In there is a dryer and over here are some boxes filled with some old clothes that we can change into."

* * *

"These clothes are…" Let me try and explain. It's like if the Russian Ballet moved to the Yukon, lived with the Inuit for a few months then flew to New York where they bought suits. So Inuit furs, suits, leotards and then add a general hippie theme and you've got our wardrobe.

We decided to skip out on the Woodstock tribute and went to sit out on the beach instead. Aang starts a fire and we all sit around it, the ocean lapping at the shore and the fire crackling. Katara has her knees to her chest, Toph is lounging, Aang is cross-legged while Zuko has on leg bent, his elbow leaning on it the other splayed out.

"So…" Aang says, glancing around at us. "Does that mean we're friends?"

"I don't think so." Zuko says. "Maybe acquaintances but definitely not friends."

Aang's face falls and Katara pipes up, "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Toph and I snort at the exact same time and Katara glares at us in turn. "Seriously. Aang's new, he needs us."

Silence. We can't deny that Aang would be eaten alive without guides. Aang falls onto his back. "The stars are pretty."

Slowly, we fall onto our back and the spy opens up, pinpricks and speckles of stars on the navy canvas.

"Yeah… they sure are…"

* * *

Author's Note

WTF is up with that ending? Unclear much? I had no idea how to end it so deal. Theoretically this "fireside moment" bonding them all together for eternity or something.


	5. Sunrise

**Beach Bums**

**Chapter 5**

**Sunrise**

-

_-Katara-_

I was the first to rise. Just as the sun was creeping over the horizon my eyes opened and I sat up, yawning. The rest of our little ragtag group was still asleep while last night's fire still smouldered feebly.

My feet slip out of my sandals as I stand up. The sand settles between my toes as I pad to the ocean, letting the cool water splash over my feet. The sun wavers on the edge of the horizon, not quite ready to peak over.

"What are you doing?" The voice makes me jump. Turning, I see Zuko looking at me, his amber eyes glinting behind dark bangs.

"Just watching the sun rise." I say, trying to gather my nerves again.

The silence between us is strange. We don't know each at all and yet here we stand, side by side, watching the sunrise. Like some kind of couple… I shake my head, Zuko and I are not a couple. Not now not ever.

"It's beautiful." I glance at him. He's blushing slightly, determinedly looking away.

I breathe in. "Yeah…"

As the word leaves my mouth there is a crash from behind us followed by a steady stream of curses. Sokka bursts into view, pulling a t-shirt over his head, Toph follows behind him, rubbing her feet and still cursing. "Katara!" He shouts, tripping over his own feet and the sand.

He lurches forward with hands outstretched and manages to knock Zuko over as well. "Get off me!" Zuko growls, pushing my brother off his chest.

Toph laughs heartily. "Poor Sunshine doesn't like Snoozles knocking him to the ground."

"Shut up." Zuko says, getting to his feet quickly and walking away from us. I watch him go, shaking my head. Sokka could ruin such perfect moments so well. Zuko pushes by Aang who has obviously followed the racket.

"Katara, you've got your tournament today!" Sokka says, grabbing my shoulders.

My jaw drops and my palm hit my forehead. "Damn, you're right!" I run back into the house, jumping over unconscious hippies and discarded guitars, and out the front door.

Sokka van is parked outside, I rip open the backdoor and double-check that my surfboard is inside before tearing around into the passenger's side. Sokka, followed by Toph, Zuko and Aang, pile out of the house.

"You're coming?" Sokka asks Toph as she slips into the back, Zuko and Aang close behind.

"I'm not missing a free ride back to town." She says simply, buckling in.

The van roars into the life and speeds down the road. The beach was alive with mid-morning activity. People out for a morning jog, vendors setting up small stands and families with small children were getting ready for a fun-filled day at the beach.

We all get out of the car near the southern end of the beach. People with surfboards are wandering around, stretching, lounging, and trying to look cool. I hurry over to the small table that's set up. The man behind it is a typical beachcomber with his bleach blond hair, sexy blue eyes and bronze skin.

"Can I help you?"

"Katara Kirima." I gasp, leaning against the table, trying to catch my breath, "I'm here for the contest."

His cerulean eyes glance down the list. "Ah, here we go, you're in group… B. Just wait until your name is called."

"Thank you." I walk away from him and start stretching. The sand is warm under me, making the stiff muscles loose and fluid.

"You're Kirima, right? Katara Kirima?" I look up into a pair of dreamy hazel eyes. Jet Feng –the hottest guy known to womankind- is grinning at me, his million-dollar smile brilliant in the sunshine.

"Y-yes, that's me!" I squeak, trying not to turn a bright pink. "You're Jet?" I pretended to not know his name, but I _definitely_ knew who he was. Who didn't? Surfer, leader of the Freedom Fighters (the delinquents at our school) and completely off-limits. He was Azula Jiang's boyfriend and even flirting with him could mean your instant death.

Not that something like that was going to stop me.

"I knew it!" He takes a place beside me and starts stretching. His chest and six-pack are well defined. "You look just like your mom. Oh!" He exclaims, eyes going big, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring back any sad memories or anything. I lost my parents too…" He looks away, wiping his eyes quickly. "Look at me, I'm not giving a very good first impression am I?"

I laugh, not unkindly. "You're one of my mother's fans?"

"How could I not be?" He's obviously recovered quickly, "Everyone from here to Kyoshi Island know her! She won the Surfing Contest five years in a row!"

"Yeah, she was amazing."

"I bet you're just as amazing as she was." Jet gentle reaches forward and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. I stare at him, my cheeks burning.

"Welcome to the twenty fifth annual Ember Island's Surfing Contest!" We all turn to look at the bleach blond who's addressing us. "Could I have the following contestants please join me here. Jet Feng, Lyna Takeo and On Ji Kuzon."

Jet gets to his feet, giving me a wink. "Good luck!"

I sit in a dazed state until my name is called. I take a deep breath in and wade into the ocean. The board floats delicately on the ocean, taking me further out to sea. The waves begin to swell and I climb onto the board.

_-Sokka-_

I love watching my sister compete. She looks so at home weaving in and out of the waves, hair streaming behind her. Even though she's far out at sea I can see her smile sparkling. She handles the board like a pro; I can hear the judges murmuring in appreciation as she sails back to shore.

Aang is on his feet, cheering loudly while Toph and Zuko clap politely. I also get to my feet, clapping enthusiastically "Way to go Katara!"

Katara waves at us as she hops over her board and paddles back to shore. She's practically glowing with pride. The judges whisper with each other before reaching a conclusion. They motion for the announcer and give him the name.

"The participants proceeding to the next, and final, round are…" He glances at his list, "Katara Kirima and Jet Feng!"

The crowd cheers as Jet and Katara standing side-by-side, posing for a quick photo for the local paper.

Once the fuss as calmed down, Aang runs forward and quickly hugs Katara. "That was amazing! You were amazing!" He pulls away, blushing furiously.

Katara smiles at him and ruffles his hair. "You're so cute!"

Aang blush deepens as Katara looks to Zuko. He gives her a quick nod before looking away.

"I knew you'd make it." I say, walking forward and rubbing the back of my head.

Toph elbows me aside, wrapping an arm around Katara's shoulder. "You know what this means," she says, grinning wickedly, "We've got to find ourselves a party."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yay updates! Looking at early poll results, looks like this'll be the story I'm to be writing ASAP.

So, see you soon.... *hopefully*


	6. Celebratory Fight

Okay, time for explanation. I don't hate Avatar, but I seem to be giving that impression. I loved/love Avatar, it's just that the fandom (Shippers mainly, big surprise) is really ruining it for me. But you know what? There just a bunch of weeboos that don't have any lives, fap to Kataang/Zutara/Sukka/Tokka/Taang/AppaxMomo/ect. and have nothing better to do than rip on their rival ship.

I can't even believe I let these people get to me! Isn't that stupid?

Reviews really help and so do PMs that scream "HEY. WRITE SOMETHING NOW." just fyi.

* * *

**Beach Bums**

**Chapter 6**

**Celebratory Fight**

**-Zuko-**

It's always amazed me how Toph manages to find the best parties when she is the most anti-social person I have ever met apart from myself. However, we find ourselves at an old, rundown house, a dance beat pulsing through the air and teenagers hanging around, sipping out of red cups.

Toph had disappeared early on, claiming she was going to change the music before her ears abandoned her. Judging from the Fall-Out lyrics that were playing, she had gotten distracted.

The idiot –Sokka- has also vanished mumbling something about finding Toph before she got into trouble.

Katara was called away by some friend but I'm sure I saw her talking to Jet in another room not five minutes ago. I hope she wasn't planning on sucking his face anytime soon, the last time someone made a move on Azula's boyfriend, well, let's just say no one's seen On Ji since.

So where does that leave me? With the new kid glued to my side, pestering me with questions about the kids and constantly checking the next door to watch Jet and Katara. He's known her for a day and he's already pledged his undying love for her.

"You're Zuko Jiang, right?" I look to my side into a pair of bright blue eyes. "The blader, right?" She's thin, athletically built and her brown hair is chopped short. Suddenly, last year's class picture flashes in my mind.

"Suki Kyoshi," A grin tugs at my lips, "Still laying low?" You'd have to be an social reject –even more of one than me- to not hear of Suki's most famous antic involving a microphone hooked up to the school's PA system and a staged conversation in which Ty Lee confessed the truth behind her express "maturing" over the summer. No one goes from an A to a double D over ONE summer.

Suki nods. "I'm still not big on facing Azula's wrath quite yet," Her eye catches Aang who is craning his neck, still watching Katara, "New kid?"

"This is Aang." I bump his shoulder, "Introduce yourself."

He jumps and quickly looks around. "HiI'mAang." He mumbles before going back surveillance.

A girl sidles Suki to squeeze herself between Aang and myself. Her giant black pigtails dig into my side and her voice is nothing short of pre-pubescently annoying. I recognize her immediately and back away from her. My old stalker, Meng Iyahi."Hey there," She attempts a purr but it comes out more like a gurgle, "big boy."

Aang ignores her, looking past her face to stare at me, his grey eyes going big. "Zuko…" the words aren't coming to him so he just points into the next room. I peer over and my eyes narrow, my hands clenching into fists.

Katara is pushed against the wall while Jet's hands are wandering up her shirt and thighs. She's trying to get him off just he's insistent, only just managing to miss her mouth with his.

"Excuse me," I make my way over to them, Aang, Suki and Meng following me.

"Zuko!" Katara peeps as she sees me. Jet pulls himself off her, grinning roguishly, pushing hair out of his face. She hurries over to stand behind me; Suki puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jet's breath is heavy with alcohol. "Whyda stop me?"

"I think you should leave, Jet." I take a step towards him, cracking my knuckles.

He chuckles stupidly. "And you're gonna shtop me?"

"Only if you make me."

"Watch the claws, Zu-Zu." The crowd parts, letting through Ember Island's most notorious femme fatales, Azula Jiang, Ty Lee and Mai Omashu. I can't help but glare at my sister. She got everything, the looks, the brains and father's love. Father's favour is the main reason I'm still on roller blades and she's driving around in the nicest convertible money can buy.

"You should keep an eye on your boyfriend." Toph says, appearing out of nowhere. She loves a good round with Azula. I swear one day Azula's just going to snap and rip Toph's face off. "He seems to get around."

Katara nods, stepping out from behind me. "He was groping me! Tried to kiss me." She explains quickly. The gathered crowd goes silent.

Azula's face has gone cold as she glares at Katara. "You're saying _my_ boyfriend for three years was cheating on _me_ with someone like," She sizes up Katara's ratty shorts and simple t-shirt, "well, someone like _you_?" Ty Lee giggles while Mai gives a small smirk of approval.

"Leave her alone! I saw it myself, your boyfriend was trying to get into her pants!" Aang pipes up, taking a step forward.

My sister grins. Not a good sign. "Are you trying to get on my nerves?" Aang's boldness seems to shrivel under her amber stare. "I haven't seen you around so I'll let you in on a little secret. Don't piss me off." Aang hides behind me, clutching my arm.

"Hey, he's new here, you don't have to be such a bitch about it." Suki blurts out from behind Aang. The crowd take a collective breath. Suki's fists are trembling but determination is in her blue eyes.

Ty Lee takes a step forward, but Azula throws out an arm, catching her in the chest. "Wait. Let's give her a chance to apologize."

Suki snorts. "Yeah right. I just confirmed what everybody was wondering." Ty Lee's arms fold over her chest and she blushes lightly.

Everyone looks to Azula. What is she going to do? Will she let it slide? Take the higher road? Or will she explode? I watch, interested in seeing my sister out of her power element, namely where 'daddy' can't fix the problem. I don't doubt she'll end up surprising me. She always does.

She turns her head to Mai, giving her a curt nod. Mai takes a stride towards Suki and punches her in the face. Suki recoils, slamming into me. I catch her, steadying her as blood starts streaming down her nose. She shakes her head and growls charging Mai. But my old girlfriend is ready and drops to the ground, catching Suki in the gut with a kick. I don't catch her in time and she hits the ground, hard. People around her are screaming and yelling, fleeing from the room. Sokka pushes through, places a hand on Suki's neck and stands up.

"Get her in the van." Sokka says darkly, pushing through the flailing crowd. He stops beside Azula, fixing her with an evil stare and continues on. Katara and Aang hurry by them without a word with Toph is sure to 'bump' into Ty Lee, almost knocking her to the ground.

I carefully picked up Suki in my arms and walk by the speechless people.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Silly plot is silly.


	7. Teashop Hospital

**Beach Bums**

**Chapter 7**

**Teashop Hospital**

-Katara-

Once outside, I immediately head for the first aid kit Sokka keeps in the back. Behind me is Aang is fretting, his voice getting higher and high as he keeps talking. "And it's all my fault! What if she dies!? There'd be a funeral and her parents would be there and I'd be blamed! I didn't mean to!"

"Aang!" My patience snaps and I grab his shoulder, "Suki's going to be fine. Just take a deep breath!" He breathes in and I give him a comforting smile, "Better?"

Nodding, Aang lets the breath out. "Thanks Katara."

"No problem. Now go get in the van, and I'll be there in a second." I turn back to the trunk, still rummaging around for the medical kit. The red bag catches my eye and I yank it out from under Toph's skateboard.

Hurrying back around, I can see Zuko gently placing Suki in the back, brushing the hair away from her wounds. Toph is already in shotgun and Sokka is jamming his keys into the ignition. Aang is still fretting, though silent, I can still see his grey eyes rimmed with tears.

"Zuko, I need you to hold her as still as possible." I say. Clambering into the can and slamming the door behind me, "Aang, take the kit and hand me the things I ask for, okay?"

He and Zuko both nod and the van suddenly gun into life. "Where to?" Sokka demands, reversing out of the driveway onto the main road.

"The hospital is too far." Zuko says, his hands holding Suki's shoulders. "My uncle's shop is nearby, he can help us out." He tells my brother where the shop is and off he goes, the old van's engines whining from behind pushed too hard. By the time we arrived at the small shop, I had already cleaned up most of Suki's wounds.

The two-story shop was squeezed between a clothing stores and a bike shop. Overhead, the orange streetlight flickers as we move Suki out of the van. Toph is already at the door, banging on it with her fist. A light in the dark window breathes into life and a figure moves across it. The door creaks open, revealing the sliver of an old man.

"Zuko?" His voice, while concerned is still friendly and warm. His eye falls on the unconscious girl in Zuko's arm. The door shuts a chain is hear sliding and it opens again. Zuko's uncle was short and round with a long grey beard. Wrinkles lined his face but his eyes were filled with a twinkling mischievousness.

We pile into the shop, Sokka closing the door behind us. Zuko's uncle moves through the darkness, flicking on lights. As they flicker on, illuminating the small restaurant. Earth tones are prevalent along with a slightly oriental theme.

"She's not dead." Zuko explains, following his uncle to the back. I walk after them, the others right behind me. "She just needs somewhere to rest until we can get her to the hospital."

We climb up a small staircase and arrive in a small hallway. The four doors that branch off are all closed but Iroh opens the first one, revealing a small bedroom. Zuko carefully places Suki on the small bed.

Her blue eyes open and she placed a hand to her head, gently brushing the wounds. "Where am I?" she asks groggily.

"You're at my uncle's teashop," Zuko says, "Don't worry, you're safe now." She smiles weakly and her eyes close again. She begins breathing deeply, clearly sound asleep. I let out a long sigh.

"Well, Zuko's uncle says, rubbing his hands together. "I believe that some tea is in order."

Iroh –the name of Zuko's uncle and owner of the Jasmine Dragon- was nicer than I could have ever imagined. After making us some calming ginseng tea, he contacted Suki's parents, explaining that she had fallen but was safe and they could pick her up whenever they had time.

"How long have you been living on Ember Island?" I ask, sipping the delicious tea Iroh had poured for us.

"For almost sixty years now." He says, carefully placing the pot of tea down before folding his hands on his belly. "Your father works for the Coast Guard, doesn't he?"

"Yep, that our dad. Saving people everyday!" Sokka pipes up, thrusting out his chest proudly.

Toph reaches over and knocks his head with her fist. "Way to keep that ego under check."

"Says Miss I'm-too-awesome-to-talk-to-lowly-mortals." Sokka retorts, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Good to see you caught on." Toph says, crossing her arms and letting her head rest on them, ignoring the flabbergasted Sokka beside her.

We drink our tea in silence. The clock reads a little past one am and I can already feel my body almost shutting down from the days excitement. Before I can yawn, Aang beat me to it. He rubs his eyes and gets to his feet. "I should be getting home."

He bumps into a chair as he attempted to get to the door. He grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't see that there."

Iroh stands, holding a hand out. "Aang, if you're tired, you can sleep on the couch in the living room upstairs." When he hesitated, Iroh smiled warmly at him, "Don't worry. You won't pose any inconvenience to me."

"Thaaaaaahhhhhanks…" Aang yawns, hobbling away from the table and up the stairs. Zuko busies himself with cleaning up the remains of the midnight tea, the clinking of china the only noise besides Toph's gentle breathing. He takes them to the back room, disappeareing from sight for a moment.

"We better get going." My brother says, getting to his feet. He looked at Toph, who was dozing on the table. When he reached out to tap her shoulder, Zuko's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist.

"You haven't dealt with nap-interrupted-Toph, have you?" Zuko asks. He's shaking slightly, eyes hidden behind his dark bangs.

"No…" Sokka says. He's still staring at the older man, trying to figure out how he managed to get from the kitchen to his side in less than three seconds.

"Think about it."

Sokka pauses for a moment, the gears turning in his head. Realization dawned on his face and he gulps, pulling his hand back. "I gotcha."

Zuko nods and disappears upstairs, coming back down with a brown sheet. He lays a blanket over Toph's sleeping form. "She'll be fine here for the night." He says, tucking the cloth around her, "The competition is tomorrow anyway. Here's closer to the park than her house."

"We'll be back around eight. Thank you for your kindness." Sokka says to Iroh, pretending to be the 'adult.'

"You're welcome back anytime." Iroh says, leading us to the door. The night air is heavy with the smell of the ocean. I take a deep breath in, sleepiness making my eyes droop.

I climb into the passenger's seat and wave goodbye to Iroh and Zuko as he drive away. Letting my head lean back against the seat, my eyes closing. The van rumbles under me and the cool air runs over my skin through the open window. Sokka hums tunelessly under his breath.

I fall asleep before we even made it halfway home.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I swear; Aang will grow a pair soon. ALSO, the plot is finally going to go somewhere after this.


	8. Grinding

**Beach Bums**

**  
Chapter 8**

**  
Grinding**

**-**

The smell of freshly toasted bread wakes me up. Iroh's café comes into a bleary focus around me as I blink sand away. Across the table, Zuko sits, nibbling at the burnt corner of his breakfast.

Yawning, I sit up and stretch. The blader pushes a plate towards me. "Mornin'. Iroh made breakfast."

I grunt a thank you and start slopping half a stick of butter onto the bread. Iroh squeezes between us, placing a tray of steaming tea between us. We sit in silence, Zuko watching the tea simmer, me shoving toast into my mouth and Iroh twiddling his thumbs, smiling pleasantly.

I had forgotten how nice these kinds of mornings were. Nothing had to be said, Zuko and I get to let our tough-sides down for a moment and just enjoy ourselves. Iroh's presence always does that. You just want to be yourself around him.

Acting on a cue that could only come from years of tea-knowledge, Iroh takes the leaves out and pours three cups of the bitter drink. Zuko lifts his mug in a mock salute before taking a long drink. The tea wakes me up and I glance at the clock, squinting until it comes into focus.

"Ten to eight…" I sigh, running a hand through my messy hair, "Dammit… I've got a contest at eight o' five."

Zuko gets to his feet. "We better go, you've gotta protect your title."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want that jerk Ruon-Jian taking it?"

This gets my attention. I thank Iroh, finish my tea in one swig and hurry out the door, Zuko hot on my heels. We breeze down the boardwalk, people parting out of our way. I yawn, trying to wake myself up. Not that I need it, I could kick anyone's ass in my sleep.

The assembled competitors are the usual suspects. Younger skaters thinking they can take on the world, older ones, closer to my age, doing it more to see the others skating rather than showing off and the serious ones, the ones trying to beat me.

Ruon-Jian and Chan are among these guys. Every year since I've won -three years, and counting- they've tried to beat me, and every year I've totally creamed them. Sometimes, I pretend to almost lose, just so they won't give up, just because I'm so nice like that. That and I don't want to lose my only entertainment.

Zuko gives me a quick nod and rolls away, saying he wants a good seat. I glance over at the trick park, trying to figure out which will fit my needs best.

"Scopin' out the field, eh Toph?" I look round and see the tall, gangly figure of Sokka. Behind him, Katara and Aang stand, talking happily. They spot Zuko and wander over to him. Aang gives me a thumbs-up; I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Sokka, who's staring at me with a huge goofy grin.

"Yeah, I guess I am." One of my feet sits on my skateboard as I rock it back and forth; more out of habit rather than pre-contest jitters.

Sokka rubs the back of his head, stuffing his other hand into his pocket. His breathing is pretty fast for just standing. "You know I skated once." He says. His hand rubs a little faster.

I look at him from the corner of my eye. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep." He lets out a tiny laugh, "I was terrible."

"At least you're honest." Folding my arms, I close my eyes, trying to imagine the course. I find it better to know the park rather than seeing the park.

He seems to calm down and his hand relaxes from it's attack on the back of his head. The hair there is frizzled and tangled. "Why lie? Everyone knows I'm incredibly untalented when it comes to sports. But I can drive like a madman." He mimes grabbing the wheel of a car, swinging his lanky arms wildly.

I chuckle. "I bet you wouldn't be that bad."

"What? Toph Beifong paying me a compliment?"

"Not a compliment. Just a comment."

"Fine." "So… maybe sometime we could get together and you could teach-"

"ALL CONTESTANTS TO THE PARK. WE'RE ABOUT TO BEGIN." The announcer's voice booms over the crowd, interrupting Sokka.

I jump on my board, already trembling with excitement. "What was that Sokka?" I ask him, slowly rolling away.

He raises a hand, waving it off. "Nothing. Good luck Toph."

"Luck is for losers." I punch him in the shoulder and slide down the side of the skatepark, joining the other contestants. Ruon-Jian sneers at me. "you're not gonna win this year Beifong. I've got this one in the bag."

"We'll see who's smiling after this contest."

Oh, cliche saying. Major points off. Don't lose your edge Toph.

* * *

The sun is setting as I roll to the end of the boardwalk. In one hand I hold a blue ribbon, in the other; a small trophy. I'm not surprised I won, I mean, my competition consisted of little kids and men compensating for something with big words and bad boarding. I would like to say that Ruon-Jian at least put up a bit of fight, but he didn't. After his first airgrab he ate it, busted up his nose pretty bad. I don't think he'll be smiling at me anytime soon.

I step off my board and flop my legs over the side of the boardwalk. My toes brush the water and wetness seeps into my shoes, feeling cool against my burning feet. I close my eyes and let my head lean back, enjoying the last few rays of sun before night falls. Behind me, the boardwalk creaks as someone walks towards me. Judging from the smell of oil and meat, I think I can take a pretty good guess.

"Sokka. What are you doing here?"

The creaking stops. "How did you know it was me!?"

I tap my nose. "I can smell ya' a mile away."

He groans and sits down beside me. His shoulder gently touches mine. "You can't."

"I can. You're a stinker Sokka."

"Hey!"

I laugh, grinning widely. Zuko's a great friend and all, but he's hard to make fun of. Well, not hard, but I feel bad sometimes. Sokka, on the other hand, he's just a mockee waiting to me messed with. Gradualy, I open my eyes and turn to look at him. "Alright, so what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your win." He reached over and picks up the trophy. "Bet you have a million on these."

"Two million, actually."

He smiles and carefully leans against me. "Katara's won quite a few of these. We're running out of places to put them..." He sighs, putting the trophy back down and glaring at it.

"So... You tried to ask me something before the contest?"

He shakes his head, his cheeks turning a light pink. "It's nothing."

"Tell me. I promise, I won't laugh. Too hard at least."

"Thanks for the boost." He says, rolling his eyes. "I was just wondering if maybe... you'd teach me how to board." I blink at him. In the silence that followed, the blush on his cheeks deepens. "Nevermind." He stands up suddenly. "Stupid idea, forget it."

Thinking fast, I turn around and push my board towards Sokka's retreating feet. It bumps against his ankle and he stops. "Don't go anywhere, I haven't said anything yet."

"You mean..." he face me slowly, his face shining with hope. Infact, I think his eyes may be sparkling, "You'd teach me?"

"On one condition." I hold up my finger, "You have to call me 'Sensei Toph, greatest skateboarder in the world'."

"Can we forget the 'greatest skateboarder in the world' part?" He grin at me.

I walk over to him, punching him. "Only if you buy me icecream every Friday until summer's over."

"You've got a deal."

I raise my eyebrow.

"You've got a deal," he bows, "Sensei Toph."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, just a heads up. This is Kataang. Stop asking. Thanks.


End file.
